


Lover's Moon

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Lover's Lane, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Prom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Aaliyah's prom date transforms into a werewolf after the dance
Relationships: Original Female Character/Werewolf
Series: Spooky Sex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Lover's Moon

“Ah, yeah, baby, just like that…”

Aaliyah smiled proudly as she continued to lick up and down Connor’s fat cock, running her tongue all along the shaft and gently sucking the tip in hopes of impressing her date. With her dark hair still up from the dance, she didn’t even have to worry about moving it out of the way as she began bobbing her head up and down Connor’s dick, moaning gently around his meat as though to demonstrate just how much she loved having him in her mouth.

Connor was the most popular guy in school, and a treat Aaliyah had been after for quite some time now. Already rather popular herself as co-captain of the school’s cheerleading team and Alpha Bitch among her peers, Aaliyah had always had a thing for the tall, dark, and handsome Connor, with his suave demeanor, hazel eyes, and long hair. He looked like a movie star as far as Aaliyah was concerned, and she knew she had to have him the moment he moved into town and immediately became the talk of the entire school. She could already have any guy she wanted, after all; why not aim for the highest and the hottest?

As it turned out, Connor seemed to have a thing for Aaliyah, as well, as he was the one that ultimately asked her to go to prom with him. She, of course, had accepted, and he had picked her up at 7 o’clock sharp that evening before whisking her away to the dance every high school girl dreamed of attending. They were easily the most attractive and best-dressed couple there, at least in Aaliyah’s eyes, and so it was only fitting that they were crowned Prom King and Prom Queen.

Prom had officially ended less than an hour ago and, rather than attend any of the lame “after prom” parties some of the other students and their concerned parents were hosting, Aaliyah and Connor had elected to take a drive out to the scenic overlook the kids referred to as Lover’s Lane. Though the view of the town itself was rather breathtaking, especially illuminated as it was by the full moon in the sky above, Aaliyah and Connor had other things in mind for their evening, and so it wasn’t long before Connor was leaning back in the backseat of his car as Aaliyah knelt down in front of him and passionately sucked his dick.

This, after all, is what Aaliyah had been looking forward to the entire evening.

“Goddamn, you’re amazing,” Connor said as he laid back and enjoyed his blowjob, eyes closed and smiling as he stretched his arms out over the back seat. His jacket and tie were gone and his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his tan and chiseled chest, but his pants were still on, only lowered enough for his date to have easy access to his cock. Aaliyah was still entirely dressed, beautiful in her expensive, backless red dress, the cleavage so deep it extended down to just above her navel and barely managed to contain her breasts.

“You think this is good, wait till you see what I have in store for you after,” Aaliyah commented with a suggestive smirk, only taking Connor’s cock out of her mouth long enough to do so. Once done, the teen of Arab descent immediately wrapped her lips around her lover’s shaft once again, closing her eyes as she stuffed as much of him into her mouth as she could.

“Mmm, already can’t wait,” Connor replied as he smiled back down at the girl sucking his dick and then thrust upwards a little, forcing himself deeper into the girl’s mouth as though determined the fit the entire length of his cock inside of her. Her hand still stroking up and down his shaft as she sucked him off, Aaliyah did not protest, but gladly accepted more of Connor’s meat, already quite the connoisseur of cock.

Aaliyah bobbed her head up and down, up and down, up and down, focusing entirely on pleasuring the dick in her mouth and listening with pride as Connor groaned and cursed above her, each and every sound a product of her cocksucking skill. He was large, as she felt was befitting for someone as hot as he was, but she didn’t let that stop her, and continued to moan around his cock happily as she swallowed more and more of it until she could feel the head slamming into the back of her throat. Even then, she kept going, determined to deepthroat Connor regardless of how large he was; she wanted him to walk away from this night knowing, without a doubt, that no woman would ever suck his dick like she had.

Connor could thus do little but tighten his grip on the backseat as he thrust up and down into Aaliyah’s mouth in time with her as she bobbed her head, just barely holding himself back from fucking her face. She was as stunning as ever, kneeling down in front of him and gobbling his cock like she was starving for it, even swaying her hips a little to illustrate how much she was enjoying it. Connor had had his fair share of women – he was attractive and he knew it – but he didn’t think any of them compared to the girl currently sucking his dick.

Eventually, Aaliyah began bobbing her head so quickly and Connor began thrusting up into her mouth so urgently that the station wagon actually began to shake, just a little bit. Not that either of the teens minded particularly minded; while there was another car parked out on Lover’s Lane tonight, it was several meters away, and Connor and Aaliyah were positive its own occupants were doing the exact same thing they were.

Besides, Connor’s car had tinted windows, which allowed the light of the full moon above to stream in but nobody else to _look_ in. Which meant Aaliyah could – and would – do whatever she wanted to her date.

“Babe, I’m almost there…!” Connor suddenly said, throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm rushing up to meet him. His thrusts up into Aaliyah’s mouth were growing rougher and more desperate, and it was clear he wasn’t going to hang on for much longer.

“Cum on my face, baby,” Aaliyah told him, finally releasing his cock from her mouth but still using her hand to stroke him up and down furiously, aided by the fact that his shaft was still covered in her saliva. “Come on, Connor, cum all over my pretty face…”

And Connor did exactly that, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward as he began to let loose rope after rope of hot cum. Aaliyah closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out to catch his load, shuddering in pleasure as she felt it splatter across her face and even land in her mouth. It was warm, so warm, and she savored even the semen that landed on her tongue, waiting until Connor had opened his eyes and was looking down at her before she closed her mouth and swallowed visibly, then licked her lips for added effect.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Connor said as he looked down upon the girl with her face covered in his seed and a smile on her face. It took everything he had not to take out his phone and snap a picture of her right then and there, wanting nothing more than to remember this moment for the rest of his life. “You’re like…the perfect girl.”

“You have no idea,” Aaliyah replied as she sat up and used her Prom Queen sash to wipe Connor’s cum off her face. She began crawling up onto the seat alongside him, then, her hands moving back to undo the top of her dress. “Hope you got more left, baby, cuz I’m just getting started…”

A moment later, the single knot tied behind Aaliyah’s neck came undone, releasing the already thin straps of fabric covering her chest and finally revealing her supple breasts to her date. Smiling as she saw Connor practically watering at the mouth as he eyed her tits, Aaliyah climbed into his lap and then kissed him deeply. Connor reciprocated immediately, his hands going to her bare back and pulling her close as he licked her lips, as though begging for entrance, which she granted him. The teens moaned and groaned softly as they made out, Aaliyah’s soft breasts pressing against Connor as she ran her hands up his chest and then took hold of his unbuttoned shirt, pushing it down over his shoulders in hopes of ripping it off him.

“Oh, baby, you okay?” Aaliyah asked as she pulled back slightly, her eyes widening as she noticed the oddly-shaped scars on her date’s left shoulder. It looked like something tried to take a chunk out of him.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m good,” Connor reassured her as he took the rest of his shirt off before reaching up and fingering the markings on his shoulder. “Some dog or something came out of nowhere and bit me a few weeks ago. Lucky it didn’t get my throat. But it’s cool now, it doesn’t even hurt.”

“Mmm, poor baby,” Aaliyah cooed as she leaned in for another kiss, taking hold of Connor’s hands and then placing them on her naked breasts, as though urging him to squeeze and grope them however he wished. “I promise I’ll be gentler when I bite you…”

And that’s when everything went wrong. As soon as the light of the full moon filtering in through the tinted windows landed upon the bite on Connor’s shoulder, the young man’s mind was set aflame. Crying out angrily and in a great deal of pain, he practically pushed Aaliyah away from him as he grabbed at his head, as though trying to keep his brain from leaping out of his skull.

“AAAGGH!!” he shouted in agony, eyes squeezing closed as every muscle in his body tightened at once, as though his nerves were on fire. He began to shake violently, fingers curling in as he inadvertently scratched at his own face. “Rrrrgghh…!”

“C-Connor?” Aaliyah asked meekly, lying back on the console between the driver’s seat and the passenger seat. She watched her date seize with wide eyes and no idea of what she should do.

Then, as Aaliyah watched…Connor began to change. His entire body suddenly began to expand in size as his muscles shook and bulged, as though undergoing the world’s fastest and most painful growth spurt, enough that his pants were torn and ripped along their seams. His fingernails grew into claws and his newly-clawed feet burst out of his dress shoes, likewise tearing them apart. Black hair and fur began to sprout in patches all around his body, quickly consuming him and covering every inch of his impeccably tan skin.

As far as Aaliyah was concerned, however, his face underwent the most harrowing transformation. Blood streamed from his eyes as they transformed into those of a beast’s, and he drooled uncontrollably as his mouth and nose jutted out into a muzzle, like that of that of a wolf. His ears grew pointed, his teeth turned into fangs, and soon his entire face was covered in the same black fur as the rest of his body.

When the shaking finally stopped, Aaliyah found herself no longer looking up at Connor, the hottest guy in school…but a monstrous beast that could only be described as a _werewolf_.

Aaliyah knew right away she was in danger, even before the werewolf began to catch its breath and then looked down upon her, its eyes clearly narrowing as they landed on the half-naked girl as she cowered in fear, but she suddenly found herself completely and utterly unable to do anything about it. Her fight-or-flight instincts simply never kicked in, or else kicked in far too late, leaving the teenager to merely watch as the werewolf set upon her.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…” she found herself repeating over and over again as the werewolf sat up from the backseat and began leaning over her. Fearful tears burnt at the edges of her eyes as the beast began sniffing at her, as though searching for something.

“Rrrrrr,” the werewolf growled, spittle dripping from its jawed mouth and landing on Aaliyah’s bare skin as it inspected her. It licked at her breasts, causing the girl to gasp, not because she enjoyed it but because she was afraid the monster was literally going to eat her.

“Please don’t kill me,” she whispered fearfully as the beast began sniffing lower and lower, still licking at her bare skin and tasting her fear. She was going to die, she just knew it, devoured whole by a terrifying werewolf in the back of a shitty station wagon.

It wasn’t until the creature shoved its muzzle under her dress and between her legs, however, that Aaliyah began to realize the werewolf wasn’t necessary hungry.

“No, no, no, no, no…!” Aaliyah began to protest as the werewolf wrapped a clawed hand around one of her legs and began pulling her back into the backseat. She twisted and struggled as best she could, scratching at the cheap leather of the front seats as she tried to pull herself away. “Please, no! No! No!”

Of course, no matter how much Aaliyah struggled, it was no use. The werewolf that had been Connor only moments ago clearly only had one thing on its mind, and it wasn’t going to let her leave until it had its way with her. The poor girl couldn’t even reach any of the car doors to try and free herself; the most she could do was turn onto her stomach and try to crawl away, but even this did nothing, with the werewolf simply pulling her into the backseat regardless.

The tears finally began to fall as Aaliyah found herself lying on her bare breasts and stomach on the cheap leather of the backseat of the station wagon, her hindquarters in the air as the werewolf sniffed at her hungrily. The car door was close, so close, but it might as well have been a mile away for all the good it did her. The werewolf was simply too fast and too strong, its hot breath on her back as it prepared to mate with her.

The whimpered as she felt the beast roughly push aside the bottom of her dress, bunching the garment up around her waist and then tearing off her underwear in order to expose her bare cunt and naked ass. This left Aaliyah lying hunched over and half-naked on the backseat, her hips raised and tan ass on display, her expensive red dress almost entirely forgotten. She could already feel drops of the werewolf’s spittle falling onto her bare ass and legs as it growled threateningly, as though reminding her not to struggle.

“Please, please, I don’t want this…!” Aaliyah protested as she turned her head over her shoulder to argue with the beast, tears still trailing down her cheeks and smearing the perfect makeup she had applied for prom.

But again, it was no use. All Aaliyah could do was put her head in her hands and try to wish it all away as she felt the werewolf grab her by naked hips, its claws digging into her bare flesh. A moment later, she gasped and felt her eyes widen as she felt what almost certainly had to be the head of the werewolf’s monstrous dick as it pressed against the lips of her quivering pussy. She could not see it, but she could already tell the beast’s cock was enormous, far too big to fit inside her comfortably.

“Uhnnn!” Aaliyah cried out as the werewolf pushed the head of its cock against her pussy, furiously trying to penetrate her. Some of the head slipped in, but not all of it, and yet the werewolf kept pushing, growling angrily as it struggled to stuff its monster cock inside of the teenager’s warm and inviting cunt. “Uhhnn!! Oww! Stop! Please, stop! It isn’t gonna fit, it isn’t gonna fit…!”

And, amazingly enough, it seemed the werewolf somehow understood that, as well. Whether it was due to the size of its cock, the angle of the girl’s pussy, or the beast’s limited capacity for problem solving, it suddenly stopped trying to shove itself into the girl, at least less forcefully. Despite everything, Aaliyah allowed herself a single sigh of relief, closing her eyes and hoping against hope that her ordeal had finally come to an end.

Then she drew in a sharp breath and her eyes snapped wide open as she felt the werewolf’s cock now pressing against her virgin anus, and she knew her ordeal had not even begun.

“UHNNN!!” she screamed as she felt the werewolf push the head of its cock against her puckered asshole. The beast pushed hard and, for whatever reason, unlike it had with the girl’s cunt, it somehow found a way to fit inside her.

The werewolf growled triumphantly as it felt the head of its cock disappear into Aaliyah’s little asshole, already savoring the warmth and tightness of the girl’s bowels wrapped around its bestial meat. With the girl squirming and crying beneath it, the beast only continued to push itself deeper and deeper, burying inch after inch of monstrous wolf-cock into the girl’s ass.

“Noooo…!” Aaliyah begged between sobs as she grabbed at the backseat beneath her for support, her fingers digging into the cheap leather as her ass was spread wide open by the werewolf’s massive cock. She could feel the monster’s hot breath on her back and it spittle dripping onto her buttocks as it claimed her.

As experienced as she was with sex, Aaliyah had been steadfast in her refusal to let any man into her ass, claiming her mouth and pussy were already far too good for the vast majority of the male population. She was beginning to regret that lack of experience now that the monster that used to be Connor pushed more and more of its cock into her bowels, with the first cock in her ass turning out to be the largest cock she was ever going to have the displeasure to take.

Things only got worse when the werewolf finally began to pull its fat wolf-cock back out of the girl’s anus until only its head was still inside her…and then slam it all the way back in, burying even more of its meat into Aaliyah’s bowels and stretching her ass even wider still.

“AH! AH! AH!! UHNN!!” Aaliyah screamed and moaned as the werewolf began to violently fuck her ass, driving its slick and throbbing cock deeper and deeper into the girl’s bowels with every single thrust. The girl could do nothing but grip the seat beneath her and try not to scream too loudly, her ass bouncing against the werewolf’s hips every time it thrust into her. “NUH!! HUH! HUH!! GOD!!”

“Grrrr…!” the werewolf only continued to growl as it began pumping its hips into the girl, allowing instinct to take over as it mated with the human teenager. Her ass was like heaven to the monster, warm and inviting and impossibly tight, and the way it squeezed around its thrusting cock made it feel like Aaliyah’s body was trying to milk the cum right out of it.

And still it went on, with the werewolf tightening its grip on Aaliyah’s hips as it slammed into her again and again and again, its balls slapping against the girl’s empty cunt as it stretched her wider and wider, her anus practically sucking the monster’s cock back in with every thrust. While Aaliyah most certainly was not enjoying what was happening, her body was adapting remarkably well, hips bucking and back arching as it took the werewolf’s cock deeper and deeper until the creature was literally buried to the hilt inside of the girl.

“Do you hear that?”

The guy in the car parked on the other end of Lover’s Lane opened his eyes and listened as his date suddenly stopped riding him. A moment later, he took his mouth off her breast, having been in the middle of sucking on her nipple in the midst of their lovemaking.

Much like Connor and Aaliyah in the other vehicle, the two teenagers were sitting in the backseat and the girl had just started to bounce up and down in boy’s lap as she took the full length of his dick. His hands were on her naked hips as he thrust up and into her, savoring the sensation of his cock finally being buried to the hilt instead of the girl, something he had been looking forward to for the entire evening.

Until she stopped, at least.

“Hear what?” the guy asked.

“UHNN!!”

“That!” the girl straddling him said, frowning a little even as she wriggled her hips and felt herself clench tightly around the cock buried balls-deep inside of her. She was entirely naked save for the tiara on her head and the high-heels on her feet, left there at her date’s request. “You don’t hear that?”

He _did_ hear that, actually. The moans and cries of what he assumed – and hoped – were of pleasure emanating from out of the other car were growing louder and louder, almost loud enough that it sounded like the girl was screaming in pain. But the windows of the station wagon were tinted and the vehicle itself was rocking back and forth regularly, and so the guy naturally assumed the couple within had simply taken things to the next level.

“Sounds like they’re having a good time,” he said with a chuckle before returning to his date’s breasts, likewise moving his hands down her hips and onto her shapely ass.

“I guess so…” the girl said, her brow furrowed, as though she sensed something was off. But even that thought was washed away when she felt her date squeeze her buttocks and then sneak a finger into her asshole. “Oh! So frisky tonight…”

Then she was riding him again, bouncing up and down in his lap as she took inch after inch of his cock into her tightening cunt. The screams coming from the nearby station wagon were quickly forgotten as the girl lost herself in the waves of pleasure crashing over her as her date thrust into her body again and again and again.

It was prom night, after all; she had better things to focus on.

Aaliyah wished she could say the same.

“Uhn! Uhn! Ow! Nnn!! Oh, god…!” the girl whimpered and cried as she felt her half-naked form being pounded into the backseat of the station wagon with increasing intensity, the makeup on her face stained and ruined by her tears of both pain and pleasure. “Ow, ow, ow! Ughnnn!!”

Far from settle into a steady rhythm, the werewolf only seemed to grow rougher and less controlled as time went on, digging its claws into Aaliyah’s naked hips as it absolutely annihilated her ass, stretching her wider and wider with every thrust. It had finally managed to bury its entire length inside of the girl, and several times it even paused just to save the feeling of her bowels shuddering tightly around its thick cock. Aaliyah could only groaned and whine when it did so, feeling as though the monster’s cock was shoving into her stomach and literally pushing the air out of her burning lungs.

Nonetheless, the pounding continued, and Aaliyah fought to take it as best she could while the werewolf slammed its hips into her ass again and again, driving itself into her body and claiming her as no lover ever had before. Her ass was on fire, with every one of the monster’s thrusts into her bowels sending a wave of pain and soreness crashing over her, and she knew her anus was going to be red and raw by the time it was finished.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Aaliyah found herself repeating as her legs quivered and shook, just barely managing to keep her ass raised as the werewolf brutally sodomized her. Her fingers clutched at the cheap leather beneath her, her bare toes curled in on themselves, and tears flowed as she took the ass-pounding of a lifetime.

The station wagon was rocking back and forth almost dangerously, with every one of the werewolf’s thrusts into Aaliyah’s bowels punctuated by a brutal shake of the vehicle. Its clawed feet pushed back against the car door behind it, scratching into the material, as its clawed fingers instead dug deep into the girl it was furiously mating with.

The werewolf’s hips slammed into Aaliyah’s spread ass, its drool and spittle slobbered all over her back, and its monstrously large cock continued to push deeper and deeper into the girl’s formerly virgin asshole. But none of this was the worst part, at least not as far as Aaliyah was concerned. Not even the fact she was being brutalized by a mindless monster that only moments before had been the hottest guy in skill; even that wasn’t the worst part.

No, the worst part was that Aaliyah was beginning to enjoy it.

Maybe it was the way the werewolf’s cock was somehow pushing all the right buttons as it sank deeper and deeper into her ass, its meat stroking her bowels and sending waves of confusion pleasure crashing over her. Maybe it was the way Aaliyah felt completely and utterly dominated, her head and chest pressed into the backseat of a car as a monster of tremendous size and strength had its brutal way with her. Hell, maybe it was the fact she was still technically getting what she wanted, albeit not in the way she had intended; absolutely railed by the hottest guy in school after a romantic evening of prom.

Maybe it was all of the above, maybe it was none of it. All Aaliyah knew was that, as much pain as she was experiencing, it was undeniable that there was also a building sensation of mind-blowing pleasure accompanying it.

“Mmm! Mmm! Oh, god, oh, god, oh, _fuck_!!” Aaliyah screamed, squeezing her eyes closed and arching her back as she felt the werewolf that used to be Connor absolutely reaming her asshole, its thrusts coming faster and harder as it quickly built up to its long-awaited climax. The girl’s entire body shook and shuddered as the monster destroyed her from the inside out, rearranging her guys with its throbbing wolf-cock. “Nuh, nuh, nuh, ughnnn…!”

When the werewolf finally came, it did so by throwing his monstrous head back and howling loudly, a primitive sound that shook the entire vehicle and reminded Aaliyah of the darkness of the night and the mystical illumination of the full, white moon hanging in the sky above.

“ARRROOOOO!!”

Then it was cumming inside her, each and every thrust into the girl’s sore ass accompanied by a veritable explosion of seed that coated the walls of her bowels and felt like it filled her to the very brim. Aaliyah gasped and shuddered as she felt each and every rope of the monster’s cum splatter inside of her, so much it quickly began to overflow out of her aching asshole and dribble down her cunt and legs.

By the time the werewolf had finished depositing the last of its seed inside Aaliyah, the girl was little more a shuddering mess beneath it, her body so full of monster cum she felt like she was practically gargling on the stuff. The beast itself seemed just as exhausted as she was, as it leaned over her after it was done, almost lying on top of her, its throbbing wolf-cock still buried to the hilt inside her ass even as its own monstrous juices leaked out of her in a steady stream, permanently staining the seat beneath them.

Aaliyah waited until she felt the werewolf’s breathing begin to steady on top of her before she turned around to ensure it had, in fact, fallen asleep. Whatever murderous bloodlust the monster might have stirring within was at least momentarily sated by the brutal butt-fucking it had given its first victim, and so Aaliyah decided to use this to her advantage. She carefully pushed herself up onto her elbows and then gently wriggled her way out from beneath the werewolf, gasping a loud gasp as she finally felt its softening cock pop out of her ass, no doubt leaving her poor asshole gaping and still leaking monster cum. Then, being supremely careful not to wake the beast even as it growled in its sleep, she slowly opened the car door and slipped out.

The girl waited until she was fully outside with the car door closed and locked behind her before she finally closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Whatever may have just occurred, she had survived, and that was the important thing. She smoothed out the bottom half of her dress as best she could, wrinkled and torn as it was, but the top half was beyond salvation, which meant her sore and sensitive tits would be exposed for the rest of the evening. She had likewise left her heels in the car, leaving her in her bare feet.

Aaliyah didn’t much care; she didn’t have far to go, anyway. She could feel the light of the full moon upon her as she walked, and fought not to flip it the bird.

A few moments later, the girl tapped firmly but not too loudly on the window of the rear driver’s side door of the car on the other end of the scenic overlook. After a pause and some rustling, the window was slowly lowered, revealing a very confused girl straddling a likewise confused boy, his cock still buried to the hilt in her cunt.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Aaliyah said with an awkward smile as she leaned over a little, inadvertently giving both of them a rather fantastic view of her bare breasts. “But…would you mind if I joined you? My date turned into a _real_ monster all of a sudden.”


End file.
